Sleeping Beauty
by Angeline Victoria Schmid
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en un país muy lejano vivían un rey y una reina cuyo mayor deseo era tener un hijo. Cuando éste nació, una terrible maldición cayó sobre él: el pequeño, al cumplir 16 años, antes de la puesta de sol de ese mismo día, se pincharía el dedo con el huso de una rueca y caería en un sueño profundo hasta que lo despertara el primer beso de amor.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _Sleeping Beauty _pertenece a la compañía Disney y _One Piece_ y sus personajes a Eiichiro Oda.

**N/A: **Tenía muchas ganas de escribir éste fic. La Bella Durmiente es mi cuento favorito de Disney, de pequeña tenía la cinta de VHS y no dejaba de verla una y otra vez. En este fic, veréis que por una vez, el menor es Law, ésto es porque no puedo imaginármelo haciendo el otro papel en este fic. **No hay spoilers**.

* * *

><p>Hace mucho tiempo, en un país muy lejano, vivía un rey con su hermosa reina. Durante muchos años, anhelaron tener un hijo, pero su deseo no les era concedido. Al fin, pero, su afán se vio cumplido con el nacimiento de un precioso niño de cabellos negros como una noche sin luna y ojos grises y brillantes como el acero de las mejores espadas, al que pusieron de nombre, Law. Su nacimiento fue motivo de celebración en todo el reino y fue proclamado un gran día de fiesta para que todos, nobles y plebeyos pudieran rendir pleitesía al pequeño príncipe.<p>

En ese día tan feliz para el Rey y la Reina, toda la corte se reunió para conocer al Príncipe y mostrarle su gran lealtad con sus regalos. Todos lo adoraban y le deseaban dicha, salud, riqueza y un matrimonio con una princesa bellísima de un país vecino, que no sólo le otorgara felicidad a él, sino también paz y una buena alianza para el reino. Fuera, los plebeyos que no habían conseguido entrar coreaban felices el nombre del pequeño, tristes por no poderlo ver de cerca, pero alegrándose por los reyes, pues eran unos reyes buenos que les habían traído paz y los habían sacado de la miseria.

Ese día, el Rey Doflamingo y su reina dieron también la bienvenida a un amigo de toda la vida, el rey de un país vecino que venía acompañado de su único hijo, unos años mayor que el recién nacido, pues las noticias por carta viajaban despacio, y la misiva había sido enviada antes de conocer el sexo del bebé. Habían planeado que, si el bebé era una niña, se casaría con el joven príncipe y, así, unirían los reinos que habían estado aliados durante 800 años en uno sólo para toda la eternidad.

- Su Real Majestad, el Rey Caesar y su Alteza, el Príncipe Kid. – Anunció el pregonero.

Enseguida, ambos monarcas se dieron un abrazo. Estaban contentos de verse, pero algo apenados porque los reinos que habían soñado en unir mediante santo matrimonio no podrían hacerlo todavía. Quizás la reina lograra tener otro bebé. Una niña. Quizás en la próxima generación… Quizás.

Entonces, el Príncipe Kid se acercó a la cuna donde descansaba el pequeño Law con su regalo, y le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza, pues esperaba ver a su futura esposa, una frágil niña con la que creía que iba a comprometerse. Miró un momento a la reina, pidiéndole sin palabras que por favor no le hicieran casarse con un niño.

Pronto, las trompetas volvieron a sonar, y es que una nueva llegada irrumpía en el palacio. La música empezó a sonar, pero nadie sabía de dónde venía: las hadas habían llegado. Y así lo anunció, de nuevo, el mismo pregonero:

- Sus honorables excelencias, las tres ilustres hadas: la buena hada Monet, la buena hada Sugar, y la buena hada Baby 5 -.

Revoloteando, las tres hadas se acercaron a la cuna sin que la música que les acompañaba y que sin duda salía de sus varitas dejara de sonar. Tan pronto como vieron al bebé, se derritieron ante lo adorable que era con sus cabellos rodeándole la cara y succionando el chupete.

- Vuestras majestades. – Saludaron las tres al unísono.

- Cada una de nosotras dotará al bebé con un raro don, que en suma, serán tres. – Empezó a explicar Monet, la que parecía más mayor y sabia, y dicho eso se acercó a la cuna y apuntó la varita hacia el moreno:- Pequeño príncipe, mi don especial para ti será la inteligencia.

- En fin, príncipe Law – Siguió Sugar -. Mi don para ti será el de la palabra. Todos con los que hables te amarán.

- Dulce príncipe – Fue a finalizar Baby 5 -. Mi don para ti será…

Pero no pudo decirlo, pues una gran ventisca se coló por las puertas del palacio interrumpiéndola. Y entre rayos y truenos, entró la última hada. La más malévola, la que nadie deseaba que estuviera allí, la que no había sido invitada, la que tenía aspecto masculino: Moria, acompañado de su fiel sirviente, Perona, conocida como la Chica Fantasma.

- Vaya – Empezó a decir con un falso tono de afectación -. Sí que es esta una reunión brillante, Rey Doflamingo: la realeza, la nobleza, la plebe, y… ¡Que singular! Hasta la gentuza. Realmente me sentí apenada al no recibir invitación…

- Es que no te queríamos aquí. – Se le escapó a Sugar, luchando por liberarse del agarre de las otras dos.

- ¡¿Qué no me…?! – Exclamó enfadada, abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, pero enseguida recuperó su amable pero falsa sonrisa -. Oh, Dios… Que situación más vergonzosa… Esperaba que todo se debiera a un descuido, pero en tal caso será mejor que me vaya.

- ¿N-No os sentís ofendida excelencia? – Preguntó la reina en tono dubitativo cuando la malvada hada se hubo girado para marcharse.

- ¿Yo? ¿Porqué Vuestra Majestad? – Volvió a girarse para mirarla a la cara –. Y para demostraros mi buena voluntad, yo también concederé un don a vuestro hijo.

Las tres hadas restantes se arremolinaron alrededor de la cuna, sin duda no queriendo permitir que ni Moria ni la pelirrosa se acercaran al bebé.

- Oíd bien todos vosotros – Empezó -. El príncipe sí crecerá dotado de gran inteligencia y don de palabra, podrá ser amado por cuantos lo conozcan… Pero, al cumplir los 16 años, antes de que el Sol se ponga, se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca… ¡Y morirá!

- ¡Oh no! – Gritó la reina mientras abrazaba a su preciado bebé.

- ¡Detened a ese hechicero! – Ordenó el Rey Doflamingo mientras Moria se reía.

- ¡Atrás tontos! – Respondió éste, y desapareció por dónde había venido, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

- No desesperéis majestades. – Les pidió Monet -. Baby 5 aún no ha concedido su don para el príncipe.

- ¿Entonces podrá deshacer ese horrible maleficio? – Preguntó el rey esperanzado.

- Ay no, señor… - Se lamentó Baby 5, triste por no poder ayudar tanto como quería.

- Los poderes de Moria son fuertes. – Explicó Monet.

- Pero puede ayudar un poco. – Añadió Sugar.

- Dulce príncipe – Empezó con un tono totalmente diferente, esforzándose para ayudar al máximo a aquel pobre bebé que tanto la necesitaba en ese momento -. Si por ese desdichado hechizo te ha de herir el huso de una rueca, que haya un rayo de esperanza en el don que te concedo. No la muerte, sólo en un profundo sueño la fatal profecía se cumplirá, y de ese sueño hechicero despertarás al calor del primer beso de amor.

Pero el Rey Doflamingo, temeroso no obstante por la vida de su hijo, decretó que todas las ruecas de hilar que hubiera en el reino fuesen quemadas ese mismo día. Y la real orden se cumplió. Nada más que cenizas quedaron en el patio del palacio cuando la pira fue apagada, el fuego habiendo consumido todo cuanto tocó, sin dejar rastro de madera, hilo o cualquier cosa relacionada con lo que las ruecas habían sido minutos antes.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿os ha gustado? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Reviews? :D<p> 


	2. Capítulo 1: Los hombres con las mujeres

**N/A: **El fic se sucede en el medievo, igual que la película de Disney, que no os sorprenda ver cosas muy retrógradas.

Eso sí, tengo que reconocer que este capítulo me ha costado horrores escribirlo, y realmente no sé porqué.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Los hombres con las mujeres y las mujeres con los hombres<strong>

Las hadas, que habían observado como la pira incendiaria quemaba todas las ruecas del reino, no estaban tranquilas. No conociendo los poderes de Moria. No sabiendo que el hecho de dejar el reino sin poder tejer no era la solución. Moria encontraría la manera, y no estaban dispuestas a permitírselo.

- Seguidme, no es bueno que hablemos aquí. – Dijo Monet, y encogió lo suficiente como para esconderse en un armario cerrado con llave, entrando por la cerradura.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – Le preguntó Sugar.

- Las tres sabemos que esto no será suficiente. – Respondió con pesar.

- Tenemos que alejarlo de Moria como sea. – Dijo enseguida Baby 5 -. El reino nos necesita para salvar al bebé.

- Es cierto… - Confirmó Sugar.

- ¡Oh, ya sé! – Exclamó Monet con expresión feliz a la par que sorprendida, como si hubiera tenido la mejor de las ideas posibles –. Lo convertiremos en un rosal, así seguro que no podrá encontrarlo.

- ¡Es una gran idea! – Contestó Baby 5.

- Por supuesto, ¡un rosal no puede pincharse un dedo! ¡No tiene! – Respondió Monet explicando lo evidente.

- Claro, genial idea. – Dijo Sugar, pero su voz no decía lo mismo -. Hasta que Moria provoque una nevada.

- Sí, sí, por supuesto… - Respondió Monet contenta, hasta que se dio cuenta de su error.

- Oh… - Fue lo único que pudo decir Baby 5 -. Moria no sabe nada sobre el amor, la bondad ni la caridad, ni de la satisfacción de ayudar a otros y hacerles un bien, deberíamos aprovecharnos de ello.

- ¡Es cierto! A los reyes no les va a gustar, pero es la única solución… Law debería ser criado por tres campesinas en medio del bosque, como si fuera un plebeyo. Como un niño huérfano. – Explicó Monet.

- ¿Y quién lo cuidará? – Preguntó Sugar con expresión aburrida.

- Daos la vuelta. – Ordenó Monet, y con un movimiento de varita, las convirtió en campesinas.

- Oh, ¿y cómo lo haremos? – Preguntó Sugar -. Bueno, menos mal que tenemos nuestras varitas…

- ¡No! ¡Nada de varitas! – Replicó Monet -. Si los humanos pueden hacerlo, nosotras también. Dádmelas, las guardaré.

- Oh, ¿le daremos el biberón y lo vestiremos? ¿Le leeremos para que se duerma en su cunita? – Baby 5 se estaba emocionando, contenta de sentirse necesitada -. Pero, ¿quién le enseñará a usar la espada?

- Bueno, ya veremos qué hacemos con eso. Un príncipe tiene un ejército, y un plebeyo raramente sabe usar una espada… - Comentó Monet distraídamente mientras hacía desaparecer las alas que tenían en la espalda, convirtiéndose así en tres simples mujeres mortales.

Y así, el rey y la reina vieron con profunda pena como su más preciado tesoro desaparecía en las tinieblas de la noche.

* * *

><p>No era un bebé muy alegre, pero aun así de vez en cuando se reía. Era curioso, cosas que se suponía que deberían hacerlo llorar, a él le hacían reír.<p>

Las hadas temían la hora de cambiarle el trapo que hacía de pañal, pues siempre que se lo cambiaban les meaba las manos, lo cual al crío le parecía muy gracioso y divertido. ¿Acaso se aguantaba para mear llegado el momento?

También estaba el problema de la leche. No tenían vacas y, obviamente, tampoco tenían leche materna, de modo que tenían que alimentarlo con leche de cabra. Leche que el niño escupía cada vez que probaba. Al final, pero, conseguían que tomara al menos un poco, cuando estaba especialmente hambriento, y en cuanto pudieron, cambiaron la leche por las papillas. Les fue algo mejor con las papillas.

No resultó ser un niño muy hablador, así que tardó un poco en aprender todas las palabras. Conocía los nombres de todo aquello que lo rodeaba, pero había muchas palabras que nunca había utilizado y que, la primera vez que se le mencionaron, lo dejaron sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Qué es nodachi? – Preguntó el día en que oyó a Monet diciendo que tarde o temprano debería aprender a usar una.

- Es una espada bastante larga. – Respondió la peliazul llevándose un par de uvas a la boca.

- Oh, necesita una explicación mejor que esa. – Dijo Baby 5 cuando vio la mirada perdida del moreno -. Una espada es lo que los hombres llevan en el cinto para luchar. Es como un cuchillo largo que sirve para defenderse. Cuando seas un poco más mayor intentaremos conseguirte una.

No hizo ninguna otra pregunta, su imaginación satisfecha al imaginar un cuchillo largo que podría utilizar para defender su hogar de los bandidos y ladrones que seguro que no sólo habitaban las historias que sus tías le contaban. Ya tenía 5 años, ¿Cuándo sería lo bastante mayor para que le dieran una? Y más importante aún, ¿con quién practicaría? Que él supiera, no había ningún niño ni ningún otro hombre que viviera cerca y, si las espadas las portaban los hombres, ¿cómo iban a enseñarle sus tías a usarla?

- Me gustaría conocer a otros niños. – Dijo repentinamente un día.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Monet, el nerviosismo asaltando su voz -. ¿No estás bien con nosotras?

- Sí… - A pesar de estar seguro de sus palabras, no sabía muy bien como decir lo que quería -. Pero no he visto nunca a ningún otro niño. Sólo os conozco a vosotras.

- Lo siento mucho, Law. – Respondió la morena corriendo a darle un abrazo, su voz rompiéndose mientras hablaba, mirando a Monet de soslayo, esperando que le diera permiso para ver a los hijos de otros campesinos cercanos.

- Está bien. – Aceptó la peliverde con un suspiro, rindiéndose -. El hombre que nos vende la ternera tiene un hijo sólo un año menor que tú. Puede que esté interesado en que practiquéis juntos con la espada… Coge una rama larga. Y que te acompañen Sugar o Baby 5.

- ¡Yo lo acompañaré! – Exclamó Baby 5, contenta de ser necesaria, cortando a la peliazul, que había abierto la boca para hablar.

Y así fue como los dos salieron de la casa y fueron lo más lejos que el menor había estado nunca. Estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para que ir a pie fuera cansado. Aun así, tuvieron que caminar, ellos no tenían un caballo o una mula que pudiera llevarlos. Una vez hubieron llegado, el hombre no les puso pegas: los chicos entrenarían juntos usando ramas en lugar de espadas, pero, siendo él el propietario de un burro, sería su hijo el que se desplazaría hasta la casa en la que el falso plebeyo vivía con sus falsas tías creyéndose huérfano.

* * *

><p>A Eustass Kid hacía mucho tiempo que le recordaban que debía casarse con una mujer atractiva que le diera hijos fuertes y sanos, y un heredero lo más pronto posible. Tenía ya 16 años y su padre no dejaba de buscarle nobles que estuvieran a su altura y que cumplieran con los requisitos, pero él siempre encontraba el modo de rechazarlas.<p>

Era consciente de que en la corte se empezaba a cuchichear, no sólo por sus constantes rechazos a las candidatas que el Rey le proponía, sino porque era extraño que, a su edad, aún no hubiera intentado llevarse a ninguna plebeya a la cama. Era muy atractivo, de modo que ninguna le habría puesto pegas, con cuatro palabras amables habrían creído que las amaba y lo hubieran seguido hasta sus aposentos sin rechistar.

Y allí estaba ahora, con una chica que había sacado de las cocinas por recomendación de su amigo Killer, intentando perder la virginidad. Por lo que le había dicho, la chica tenía experiencia y sabría qué hacer para que le gustara, más teniendo en cuenta que tenía más iniciativa de lo habitual, lo cual había supuesto que sería del agrado de Kid.

La chica intentó torturarlo quitándose el vestido con lentitud, pero él ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. No era que estuviera preocupado por algo, simplemente había dejado que su mente vagara por el castillo, lejos de la habitación y de la chica. La miró un momento cuando oyó el sonido sordo del vestido cayendo al suelo. Era cierto que tenía lo que los hombres solían considerar un buen cuerpo: era delgada y tenía curvas; pero a él no le interesaba en absoluto. Le dio un pequeño empujoncito y él, al notar que la butaca chocaba contra sus rodillas, se sentó. Entonces ella se arrodilló y fue gateando hacia él. Supuso que se estaba moviendo sensualmente, pero lo cierto era que no sabía muy bien lo que se suponía que debía parecerle sensual. Cuando llegó a su altura, se llevó la sorpresa: fue a desabrocharle el pantalón, pero cuando lo hizo, vio que el miembro del pelirrojo seguía totalmente fláccido.

- Márchate. – Le espetó, los labios unidos en una fina línea y la vergüenza escrita en la cara.

La chica se vistió rápidamente y huyó, probablemente directa a las cocinas. Al pelirrojo no le importaba donde fuera, tampoco le molestaba especialmente tener la seguridad de que, fuera a donde fuera, la joven empezaría a hablar de lo ocurrido. Los rumores le daban absolutamente igual, de todos modos, sabía que era la comidilla del reino por ese asunto desde hacía mucho. Lo que sí le irritaba era pensar en lo pesado que se pondría su padre. No era como si fuera a escucharlo, evidentemente, pero esa voz le molestaba, y sabía que lo perseguiría durante días, quizá semanas, buscando una explicación. ¿Le bastaría con que le dijera que la chica era menos de lo que esperaba? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que lo que en realidad le gustaba eran los hombres? Una vez se lo había insinuado, y la conversación no había terminado muy bien:

_- Papá, ¿qué pasaría si en la corte a alguien le gustaran los hombres? – Preguntó. Le había costado mucho formular esa pregunta, pero al final la hizo._

_- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? No pasaría nada, a las mujeres deben gustarle los hombres, es normal. – Respondió el Rey._

_- No, no… - Contestó el pelirrojo, arrastrando las palabras por el peso de la que sabía que era su responsabilidad y su deber -. Me refiero a si a un hombre le gustara otro hombre…_

_- Shurorororo. – Las risas de su padre resonaron por la estancia -. Eso es imposible, hijo, sólo a un degenerado podría gustarle otro hombre… Los hombres con las mujeres y las mujeres con los hombres, es así como funciona._

_- Ya veo… - Respondió el joven príncipe, no muy convencido._

_- Shurorororo, no te preocupes. – Le dijo el mayor en tono tranquilizador -. No vas a gustarle a ningún hombre._

Resultaba evidente que su padre no había entendido nada, creyendo que lo que preocupaba al príncipe era gustarle a otro hombre, no que fuera él mismo al que le gustaran los hombres en lugar de las mujeres.

* * *

><p>No creía que fuera cuestión de fuerza, ni tampoco de que el otro chico fuera un año menor que él. La diferencia entre un chico de 13 años y otro de 14 no podía ser tan grande, ¿o sí? Después de todo, habían empezado a entrenar a la vez. Ninguno de los dos había utilizado nunca una espada improvisada en forma de rama. Aunque el moreno había querido blandir el cuchillo alguna vez, no le cabía en la cabeza que el otro nunca lo hubiera intentado, así que llegó a la conclusión de que él era mejor.<p>

Como siempre que habían estado entrenando, una vez que el otro chico se hubo marchado, se dispuso a darse un baño en el río. Suspiró. Sabía que el agua estaría fría, siempre lo estaba. No importaba la estación del año, el agua del río salía de la roca, lejos del calor del sol, y se movía, de modo que no tenía tiempo a calentarse antes de llegar al lugar dónde Law sabía que era mejor bañarse.

El día era agradable, de modo que al menos no empezaría a temblar antes de meterse en el agua. Se desnudó sin prisas, por muy sudado que estuviera, no le apetecía meterse en el agua prácticamente helada y, cuando hubo terminado, tocó la superficie del río con la punta del pie. Ese breve contacto le mandó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo: helada, tal y como esperaba. Cerró los ojos un momento y, sin molestarse en abrirlos de nuevo, metió un pie en el agua, apoyándolo con cuidado dónde sabía que encontraría una piedra plana. Aun así debía ser cuidadoso, pues nunca podía estar completamente seguro de que la corriente no habría arrastrado las diferentes piedras y rocas que él solía utilizar como puntos de apoyo. Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espina por completo, pero a pesar de la tentación de salir del agua, metió el otro pie en el río.

Sólo entonces se decidió a dejar la rama junto a la orilla, lo suficientemente cerca como para recuperarla si, por una vez, le era necesaria. Dio un par de pasos hacia dentro, vigilando bien dónde ponía los pies, parando repentinamente cuando sintió un pececito rozándole la pierna, no quería pisarlo.

Suspiró pensando en lo inevitable, ahora tendría que sentarse sobre las rocas del fondo y el frío lo inundaría por completo. Inspiró hondo unas cuantas veces, apretó los dientes y se dejó caer rápidamente hacia el fondo, el agua llegándole hasta medio pecho y provocándole ligeros temblores. Sacó los brazos y se miró ambos antebrazos durante unos segundos, ya tenía la piel de gallina.

Lo peor ya había pasado y, sin esperar a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la temperatura del agua, metió la cabeza. La sacó enseguida, frotándose los ojos para sacar el agua que había conseguido entrar. La distracción y los ojos cerrados no evitó, pero, que oyera un crujido detrás suyo, y rápidamente su brazo derecho fue hacia atrás para recuperar su rama.

No tenía miedo, se sentía preparado para luchar, pero tampoco había esperado que la necesidad de defenderse fuera algo real.

Se quedó quieto, la cabeza apenas girada hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido, en silencio, expectante. ¿Qué había sido? ¿Un bandido? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un animal?

Abrió mucho los ojos, lo último que esperaba ver era…

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? ¿Si? ¿No? Dejadme algún review, por favor.<p> 


	3. Capítulo 2: El chico con el cabello de

**N/A: **Sé que ha tardado, pero por fin está aquí. Me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: El chico con el cabello de fuego<strong>

Las reuniones a las que tenía que ir obligatoriamente una vez al año con su padre eran terriblemente aburridas, por lo que el joven príncipe siempre estaba pendiente de la primera ocasión para escapar del palacio.

No le gustaba demasiado pasear por aquel reino, pero era mejor que estar sentado junto a su padre, escuchando todos los consejos y las decisiones que tomaban acerca de su alianza. Al parecer, los reyes de ese reino no habían conseguido que la reina volviera a quedar embarazada, y por lo tanto la posibilidad de que en ese reino hubiera una princesa seguían siendo nulas. Mejor.

El bosque no era divertido, y no había más que plebeyos viviendo la vida como podían. A veces los envidiaba, sin más preocupaciones a parte de qué comerían al día siguiente. Otras veces se daba cuenta de que no les preocupaba qué cenarían esa noche, sino el hecho de si podrían comer o no, si un ladrón los asaltaría durante la noche, si violarían a sus hijas y quien les protegería en caso de necesidad. No tenían sus obligaciones, pero tampoco sus comodidades.

Prácticamente sin darse cuenta, acabó siguiendo el sonido de un río. Casi se podría decir que era su caballo blanco el que lo había seguido, pero la cuestión era que el príncipe había llegado a un arroyo en el que un joven se estaba bañando totalmente ajeno al hecho de que iba a convertirse en la víctima del aburrimiento del pelirrojo.

No se molestó en ocultarse o caminar con sigilo una vez hubo desmontado, de modo que no fue extraño que pisara una raíz que salía de uno de los árboles. El moreno se giró enseguida, no del todo pero si lo suficiente como para poder verlo y coger bien la rama que había junto a la orilla. ¿De verdad pensaba defenderse con eso? Su risa de psicópata resonó por todo el bosque gracias al eco que los rodeaba, especialmente cuando se acercó y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, el moreno pensaba utilizar la rama para luchar.

El chico se levantó, el agua apenas cubriéndole por encima de la cintura y envainando la rama como había aprendido a lo largo de esos últimos años. Era consciente de que estaba en una posición débil, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado por el hecho de que ese hombre tan bien vestido lo estuviera viendo en mitad de su baño. De todos modos, el mayor no llevaba espada, así que no sería tan difícil…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? – Preguntó el príncipe cuando consiguió callar su risa, sacándose un cuchillo corto del cinto.

Law abrió mucho los ojos, era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de cuchillo, y la rama le resbaló de la mano, cayendo junto a la orilla otra vez. Fue a recogerla, pero el pie del noble se lo impidió, rompiéndola por la mitad. El menor lo miró, sólo era un plebeyo, y aunque nunca hubiera visto a un noble y no sabía cual era la posición ni el título nobiliario del pelirrojo, no era tan tonto como para pensar que estaba hablando con otro plebeyo. Según las normas sociales, debía arrodillarse, disculparse por intentar atacar al mayor y esperar que éste decidiera perdonarle la vida, con suerte no sería alguien tan importante como para que le cortaran la mano.

Ahora que lo veía de pie y tan de cerca, se daba cuenta de que no era sólo un chico mono y ya está. No estaba mal. A pesar de que parecía muy joven, su cuerpo se veía fuerte, y Kid podía estar seguro de que, como mucho en un par de años, ese cuerpo sería la envidia y el deseo de muchos, y seguro que las plebeyas que pudieran verlo estarían locas por él, pidiéndoles a sus padres que por favor las casaran con él. Y la cara… Ahora sólo tenía cuatro pelos en la barbilla y las mejillas, pero en un par de años sería bastante atractivo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó al final.

- No te lo puedo decir. – Respondió el menor con una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, perplejo.

- Porque eres… - Desvió un poco la mirada, abochornado.

- ¿Soy qué? – El mayor no podía estar más perplejo, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

- ¡Un extraño! – Exclamó a la vez que salía del agua y recogía su ropa para marcharse corriendo.

- ¡Espera! ¡Al menos dime tu nombre! – Pidió el príncipe corriendo tras él.

Pero la respuesta del menor, si se la había dado, se perdió entre el follaje de los árboles, pues Kid no pudo a alcanzar a oírla, además de que al no conocer el bosque en absoluto, no tardó nada en perderle el rastro.

Law corrió y corrió, y sólo se giró un par de veces para asegurarse de que esa cabellera roja lo había perdido de vista y había dejado de seguirlo. Incluso había dado un rodeo para poder estar seguro de que no encontraría la cabaña en la que vivía con sus tías. Se sentía ridículo de esa manera, corriendo como Dios lo había traído al mundo por el bosque. Pero no podía dejar de correr. Estaba tan asustado por la visión de su improvisada arma partida bajo el pie de ese hombre que no podía parar. Incluso era incapaz de sentir la hierba haciéndole cosquillas entre los dedos de los pies. Corriendo de esa manera, incluso se había secado por el camino. Cuando llegó a casa, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo sin mirar atrás. Apoyado en ella, se dejó caer hasta que tocó el frío suelo con el culo y se quedó muy quieto, intentando recuperar el ritmo natural de su respiración. Hacía mucho tiempo que no corría tanto.

- Pero Law, ¿qué haces así? – Preguntó Baby 5 tapándose la cara con las manos, no lo veía desnudo desde que era un niño, y ahora ya era todo un hombrecito -. ¡Tápate!

- Sí, lo siento. – Dijo Law aún algo alterado, empezando a vestirse.

- ¿Te ha asustado algo? – Preguntó Sugar llevándose un par de uvas a la boca.

- Bueno… - Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa ladina -. He visto a un chico que tenía el cabello de fuego.

* * *

><p>Ver a ese desconocido bañarse en el río había hecho que él también tuviera ganas de darse un baño, con la diferencia que él, proveniente de un país con aguas termales, no tenía intención de meterse en el agua congelada del bosque.<p>

En cuanto entró a las habitaciones que le habían otorgado para su estancia en palacio, tiró su capa sobre la cama, y fue quitándose piezas de ropa hasta quedar únicamente con el pantalón. Entonces llamó al servicio y pidió que le prepararan el baño. Esperó sentado en la cama, un brazo apoyado en la pierna y la cara apoyada en el otro brazo.

El agua no estaba tan caliente como en su propio reino, pero no estaba mal, la habían calentado más de lo normal porque ya habían aprendido que le gustaba así. Se metió en la bañera, y cuando decidió que si no sacaba la cabeza se ahogaría, apoyó la espalda contra el mármol y se echó el cabello empapado para atrás.

Cerró los ojos, relajándose, y empezó a pensar en el bosque. La excursión no había sido tan aburrida como esperaba, pero no le había sacado tanto provecho como habría sido posible. Su mano bajó hasta su medio despierto miembro cuando la imagen del moreno le vino a la mente. Bueno, quizás le había gustado más de lo que había pensado en un primer momento.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Law se despertó con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, sentía algo viscoso en la ropa, y el conservar perfectamente el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido esa noche le indicaba claramente lo que era.<p>

Se sentó en la cama abrazándose las rodillas y con la cabeza hundida entre ellas con los ojos cerrados, sin querer ver lo que sabía que había encerrado entre su miembro y su pijama. No entendía muy bien qué había pasado. No se había tocado. Le habían enseñado que si lo hacía se quedaría ciego, y no quería perder la vista, por lo que no lo hacía muy a menudo.

_El chico con el cabello de fuego lo había atrapado mientras intentaba huir de él, de nada le había servido dar rodeos y vueltas sin sentido para despistarlo. Él se había quedado paralizado cuando el desconocido lo abrazó desde atrás, atrapándole los brazos en cruz y haciendo que dejara caer la ropa que con tanto ahínco había intentado no perder. Se sintió extraño, no tenía miedo, pero no sabía muy bien qué sentía en ese momento. El joven noble lo giró con cuidado para mirarlo, relamiéndose, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿No iba a matarlo por su anterior falta de respeto? Entrecerró los ojos y la tensión abandonó sus brazos cuando los labios ajenos tocaron los suyos._

Se llevó el dedo corazón a los labios y se los acarició con cuidado. A pesar de que ambos eran hombres, ese beso había sido… Agradable.

_El mayor lo había hecho arrodillarse mientras se arrodillaba él también. Era extraño, no sabía que los nobles también se arrodillaran. Le había soltado los brazos, que él había dejado caer hacia los lados sin saber qué hacer. Una mano ascendió hasta su mejilla y la acarició con cuidado sin dejar de besarle mientras la otra descendía por su cuello hasta sus abdominales, parándose sólo un momento para pellizcar un pezón._

Aún recordaba esa sensación. En ese momento había sentido algo en su miembro, algo como una punzada de ¿placer? No, no podía ser eso, eran hombres, eso estaba muy mal, tenía que ser alguna sensación a la que él aún no sabía ponerle nombre.

_Abrió los ojos por completo y se sorprendió a si mismo desabrochando los botones de la camisa de ese desconocido que le miraba con una sonrisa perversa. Se fijó entonces en sus ojos del color del ámbar, y sintió que podría perderse en ellos para siempre, le resultaban totalmente hipnóticos y por ello no podía apartar la mirada. Incluso había abandonado su tarea anterior._

_Se asustó un poco cuando sintió una de esas pálidas manos rodeando su miembro, el blanco de la piel del pelirrojo contrastando con el tono tostado de la suya. Esa persona nunca había trabajado. Empezó a temblar, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Había oído historias. Historias de hombres a los que les gustaban otros hombres y que, como castigo, ambos eran quemados. ¿Iban a quemarle? ¡Él no había pedido gustarle a nadie! Pero un susurro tranquilizador abandonó los labios del mayor mientras le dejaba un pequeño beso en la sien y unos fuertes brazos le abrazaban dándole el confort que necesitaba. No iba a saberlo nadie, ¿verdad?_

Esa escena le resultaba realmente perturbadora. Vale que había perdido la rama que había aprendido a usar como arma, pero él no era de los que se dejaban ningunear, antes muerto que aceptar un trato que no quería, pero sin embargo en su sueño no había opuesto ningún tipo de resistencia. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, recordaba que lo que había sentido no era miedo de verdad, sino poco más que nerviosismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No por la creencia de que fuera algo malo, sino porque su cuerpo había reaccionado a las atenciones del otro hombre como se suponía que debía hacerlo a las de una mujer, y le habían enseñado que eso no debía ser así.

_Los brazos que hacía unos instantes lo habían estado estrechando con fuerza se separaron de su cuerpo y se posicionaron en sus caderas para darle la vuelta. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. También había oído las historias en las que nobles, bandidos y criminales varios eran puestos en el mismo saco a la hora de encontrar alguna plebeya despistada que caía en su red y era violada por los anteriores._

Pero él no había puesto resistencia, el ambarino no lo había violado.

_Se colocó a cuatro paras y se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió el miembro del pelirrojo contra su entrada, pero esta vez se esforzó por no cerrar los ojos. Si iba a dejarse hacer, miraría, de modo que giró un poco la cabeza para ver lo que hacía el otro hombre, que embistió las caderas hacia delante, penetrándolo._

Según las historias que tanto había oído, dolía, pero a él no le dolió. ¿Eran falsas las historias? ¿O era indoloro porque no era algo real?

_Tras varias embestidas, sintió que sus brazos perdían toda la fuerza y que se doblaban bajo él, dando, sin querer, un mejor acceso para que el chico del cabello de fuego se enterrara en él. Una nívea mano rodeó su miembro de nuevo, moviéndose sobre él, masturbándole exactamente como a él le gustaba. Los gemidos de ambos resonaban por el bosque, ayudados por el eco, haciéndolos llegar muy lejos, quizás hasta el límite que separaba los árboles de los cultivos. No costó mucho que ambos se corrieran, Law sobre la mano del ambarino y la hierba que los rodeaba y el otro en el interior del ojigrís._

Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía sentir al mayor vaciarse dentro de él, como si hubiera sido algo real. Pero no lo era.

Supuso que sí se había tocado mientras dormía. ¿Lo había hecho por el sueño o el sueño era debido a ello?

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que conllevaba ese sueño y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Él podría convertirse en uno de los protagonistas de esas historias que había escuchado.

Porque a Trafalgar Law, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía apellido, le gustaban los hombres.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

Espero que os haya gustado, personalmente, creo que el lemon me ha quedado bastante bien, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta de que se trata de un sueño erótico, creo que lo he sabido adaptar bien. Hacía mucho que no estaba tan satisfecha con un capítulo.


End file.
